Portable sign stands and signs are used for many purposes, such as advertising, providing directions to pedestrians or vehicles and serving as safety warnings. In some situations, signs of this type may be used to advertise special events, sales at a nearby store, or the availability real estate for sale. These signs may be of a temporary nature, and the user of the sign has to transport the sign with the sign stand to the desired location and set it up. The person performing this action may not have a special purpose vehicle, and the function of erecting the sign stand may be an ancillary duty. Ease of assembly and set-up, weight, durability and the ability to change the signage to that appropriate for the occasion may be concerns.